ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Mail And Female
Production Notes Length: One Reel Producer: Hal Roach Director: Fred Newmeyer Photography: Art Lloyd Editor: William Ziegler Titles: None Writer: Released: November 13, 1937 Studio: M-G-M Main Cast * Carl Switzer * Darla Jean Hood * Eugene Lee * George McFarland * Henry Lee * William Thomas Jr. Supporting Cast * Darwood Kaye * Freddie Walburn * Harold Switzer * Hugh Chapman * Joe Geil * John Collum * Robert Winkler * Tommy McFarland The Short Plot: The MacGillicuddy Girls are throwing a party without any of the boys invited, and Spanky re-forms the He-Man Woman-Haters Club out of revenge against the girls, naming Alfalfa president of the chapter to support him against female fury. Alfalfa, meanwhile, has written a love note for Darla, giving it to Buckwheat and Porky to deliver for him as he finds out what Spanky wants. The last thing he tells them is to keep the note under their hats, but the two young boys don't get what that means and take it literally. Reaching the clubhouse, Alfalfa, the duly-appointed president, rallies with Spanky immediately to have the club rules enforced, setting up Spike as the sergeant-at-arms to administer punishment. Spike is more than willing to carry out the punishments. By the time Alfalfa finds out what he's president of, he realizes he's already in trouble and must get the note back from Darla. The problem is that she never received it, but he just figures she did, and she has fun having him explain what was in the note. By now, Spanky has heard from Porky and Buckwheat just where Alfalfa has headed, and they go there with Spike and the younger boys to get some answers. Seeing them coming, Alfalfa has to hide from them as Darla tries to send them off, but Spanky, Spike, Buckwheat and Porky search the house for him. Upon hearing the explanation for the intrusion, Darla now understands perfectly what is going on. They finally find Alfalfa disguised in a blonde wig and dress and calling himself Darla's visiting Cousin Amelia from out of state. It seems that everyone but Darla is fooled by the disguise. Her "cousin" takes a shine to Spanky and Spike who enjoy the attention, but neither Porky or Buckwheat are taken in by the deception, sticking instead to their club rules. After Darla and "Amelia" leave the room for more cookies, Alfalfa charges back in wearing his own clothes and ready to enforce the club rules as the president. He lines the other boys up for punishment at which time the missing love note falls out of Buckwheat's hat. The jig is now up as Spanky reads it, and the tables are now turned with Alfalfa jumping out the window and into the outside pond to make his getaway! Quotes: " * "Have some cookies, boys." - Darla ** "No thanks, we are woman haters, ain't we, Porky?" - Buckwheat Notes/Trivia: * Both George McFarland and Carl Switzer are joined by their real-life brothers for the club scene in this short: Tommy McFarland and Harold Switzer. * This is the second time Alfalfa resorts to cross-dressing as a disguise; the first time was in Rushin' Ballet. * Although the He-Man Woman-Haters Club is brought back in this short, nobody makes mention of the fact that the club had already been founded in Hearts Are Thumps. In fact, Spanky himself tells the boys in this film, "Now what do you say we form a new club, and call it the... He-Man Woman-Haters Club?". This is just another example of how the Our Gang series rarely had continuity in between films. * Early scripts for this film reveal that Spike's role was actually intended for Butch. Tommy Bond was more than likely free-lancing at other studios during this point, therefore making him unavailable. Had he had been available, this probably would have been the only short in which Butch is a member of the Gang. Sequence * Previous Short: The Pigskin Palooka * Next Short: Our Gang Follies Of 1938 ---- Category: Talkie Category: 1937 Category: Club-Related Shorts Category: Romance-Related Shorts